Sunrise
by LittleGirlOnTheStoneHorse
Summary: Dir en grey fic Sunrise is always better than sunset because, instead of everything turning dark, everything turns bright. DieXShinya ToshiyaXKaoru KyoXdon't no yet lemons in later chapters


Disclaimer: Dir en grey is an actual Jrock band and I do not own it, duh.

Sunrise

The red-haired guitarist watched the timid drummer from the corner of his eye. There was always something about Shinya that Die was attracted to. The way he drums as if it were a dance, the way his long hair flies around when he does this dance, the power of his drum that gives the music a heart… what was there about Shinya that was not attractive? He was just so beautiful in Die's eye. How he wished he could hold him…

"Die? You okay?" Die's thought were disrupted by Kaoru's voice. Die quickly tore his eyes away from Shinya to look at the pink haired guitarist.

"What?" Die asked, not hearing what Kaoru had said.

"You're spacing out again. What's wrong with you? You've been acting like this for awhile, now," Kaoru said, eyeing Die suspiciously.

Die quickly glanced at Shinya from the corner of his eye. "It's nothing. I just… haven't been getting enough sleep," Die lied, trying to sound as honest as possible.

Kaoru looked at him questionably. "Alright, just make sure your 'lack of sleep' doesn't affect your music," he warned before turning and walking down the hall.

Die watched him until he disappeared and then sighed in relief. Die looked at Shinya to see that the drummer had been staring at him. Once Shinya noticed that Die was looking at him, he turned away and pretending to be staring at something else. Die also looked away, not wanting Shinya to know that he stares at him when he does not notice.

Toshiya watched the two bandmates with interest. He had noticed the two staring at each other a lot lately, and he knew that something was up. He giggled a little, trying to imagine the two as a couple. He could see it happening, but it looked odd. But he supposed that it could be possible. He did not know how they could be attracted to each other. Die teased Shinya mercilessly, and they seem to be in love with each other. Maybe that was Die's was of saying it.

Toshiya's thoughts were interrupted by a loud snoring. Die, Shinya, and Toshiya all looked to see where the sound was coming from. There Kyo lye on the floor, the microphone having fallen right next to his face making his snores echo through the speakers.

Toshiya smirked, picking up a pebble on the floor. He threw it at the short warumono sleeping on the floor, hitting him on the cheek. Kyo grunted and rolled over, successfully knocking the microphone stand over which fell right on top of the vocalist, hitting him on the head.

"Ow, FUCK," Kyo yelled, getting into a sitting position and rubbing his head. Toshiya and Die burst out laughing while Shinya tried to stifle his laughter. "Who did that?!" Kyo asked angrily, his eyes shifting from Die to Toshiya. Die and Toshiya pointed at each other, only annoying Kyo more. "Assholes," he mumbled.

"What's going on?" Kaoru asked, walking into the room. His voice had an irritated tone to it.

"The asswipes woke me up," Kyo complained, glaring at Die and Toshiya.

Kaoru sighed. "Good, you're not supposed to be sleeping, anyway," he replied.

"I wouldn't fall asleep in the first place if you would just hurry the fuck up," Kyo spat back.

"Ugh, I was going to ask if you guys wanted to take a vacation, but I don't know if I should, now," Kaoru said, turning to walk back down the hallway.

"Wait, vacation? Where?" Die asked, making Kaoru stop.

"Hawaii, but I don't think we should go now," Kaoru teased, turning away again.

"No, wait! Hawaii sounds nice," Toshiya said, standing up and running towards the pink haired man.

Before Kaoru could turn around, Toshiya tackled him from behind, sending both of them hurtling to the floor. Toshiya now sat on top of the guitarist, not letting Kaoru move an inch.

"Get off me, Toshiya," Kaoru growled, trying to push the bassist off of him. His attempts were futile.

"Not until you let us go to Hawaii," Toshiya bargained, holding Kaoru down.

"No," Kaoru replied, still trying to move.

"Aww, c'mon Leader-sama, all we're asking for is a vacation," Die pleaded, who had walked over and crouched down next to Kaoru.

"No," Kaoru repeated, giving up on getting Toshiya off of him.

"C'mon, Leader-sama…" Toshiya pleaded, smiling as he rubbed a very sensitive spot on Kaoru's back. Kaoru twitched and squirmed under him.

"Ack, stop that!" Kaoru ordered.

Toshiya continued with his actions, his hand moving down the guitarist's back. "Let us go to Hawaii, then I'll stop," Toshiya teased.

"I said," – he squirmed frantically – "no," Kaoru repeated once again, noticing that Toshiya's hand was still getting lower.

"Why not?" Toshiya fake whined, his hand still moving lower. By now, it was almost to Kaoru's ass.

"Ugh, fine!" Kaoru gave in finally.

Toshiya stood up, but not after giving Kaoru's ass a quick pinch, making the pink haired man gasp. "Thank you, Leader-sama," Toshiya said mischievously before walking away with the rest of Dir en grey. Kaoru stared at the bassist for a moment before standing up himself and following down the hall.

Yea! My first _direct_ yaoi fanfiction! Whoohoo!!!


End file.
